


Tripping

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleson
Genre: Accidental meeting, Bonding, Books, Bullies, Dancing, Dates, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluffy, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, a rainstorm, book nerd, tom being charming, tom being the perfect gentleman he is, tom to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are waiting at the bus stop holding a pile of books, but you are there with people who used to bully you in school and even after all this time they have still not grown up. You have to endure the hurtful names and shoving, but then a certain gentleman saves you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

"Gosh I wish I had brought an umbrella"

I thought to myself as the rain pored down hard, the bus stop I was standing under the roof of it looked like a waterfall almost, due to how much unholy amount of water was coming down from the sky above 

 _"_ Oh well. At least I can look forward to reading these beauties when I get back to my flat"

I had tightly held against my chest four brand new book that I had been waiting for and age to be ordered. And now at last I had them, I could not wait to get back to my nice cozy flat, get a nice mug of steaming hot tea and dive into a whole new world

That was the joys of reading. People say you only get one life. But a book lover lives loads 

"Well, well look who it is"

I suddenly froze on the spot, I could feel the blood turn to ice and the sweat start to gather on my brow _._ I had just heard a voice that I hoped I would never had to hear for the rest of my life

"Oh yeah look if it ain't nerdy bird and her paper friends" another voice sounded 

Oh Christ. It can't be 

I looked down the road and I could see my worst nightmare walking toward be as clear as day. It was the group of people who bullied me restlessly at school and all four of them were heading this way 

The big guy at the front was Darren or Daz to his mates, he was the leader. And behind him was his little gang. George(crackhead) Abby(queen bitch) Joe(village idiot). These were the people who made me afraid to go to school. The people I would hide from in the toilets four hours on end. Not one day went by in my school years were they would not pick on me, call me all names under the sun and beat me up. The only place in school I did feel safe was the school library, a bully would not be seen dead there and so I was safe

That is where my love of books grew. I was already a bookworm before I went to secondary but hiding from the bullies I spent most of my time sitting in the back reading away, wishing I was in places like Hogwarts learning spells. Solving crimes in 221b or going on a adventure with Gandalf and his posse of dwarfs 

"Oh my god she is still reading books. Books won't get you a boyfriend sweetie" Abby sneered 

"What do you expect from a nerdy bird" Joe said with a stupid laugh "Hehe nerdy bird"

"I'm surprised you know what a book even is Joe, doubt you could read on though" I muttered

"What did you say" Joe growled moving forward 

"Careful mate. You might catch something from her" laughed Darren

"Like what" I snapped "Intelligence"

"You BITCH" Joe screamed

"Joe you fucking idiot" Abby said pushing him back "People are here we can't beat her up here"

"Oh someone might grown a brain" I said in a sarcastic tone to Abby "Did you manage to learn how to respect others feelings and hold down a boyfriend"

I grinned at her. After all these years of not being able to do anything since I always got in trouble because of them, it felt empowering to fight back for once 

"What did you say bitch" Abby growled 

"I guess form the tone you haven't. I should not be surprised, you went though every boy in every year. You would sleep with the dead"

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE"

Abby swiped at my face making me drop my books. For once I was like sod the book and run for it, I would run the five miles home if I had to. But Darren was cutting off the exit 

"Nowhere to run bitch" Darren said blocking the way with his arms 

I was terrified inside but I could not let them know that, bullies can smell fear its like 7th sense to them. I stood tall and looked all four of them in the eye as if I were about to fight a bull

"I took you bullshit for five years and its seems you have still not grown up and I doubt you ever will, people like you never learn and to me, all four of you are a waste of fucking space who thinks its fun to pick on people who are different. I am not ashamed to be different its who I am and I will never stoop to your level"

All four of them looked at one another confused, I bet the little girl they used to beat up behind the bike shed would never stand up for herself 

"I mean I always wondered what made you like you were. Darren hmmm abused at age six or molested at 12. Joe, did daddy leave or something and Abby well I know all the stories and I bet most of them are true. I bet you are like this because every time you look in the mirror you see a whore"

All four of them were shaking with rage

"And I'm not sorry for what I just said. You said much more horrible things to me. Don't like it when someone turns on you. Right?"

All four of them jumped me and not caring who was there began kicking and hitting me like I was a punching bag. I tried to avoid their kicks and hits by curling up into a ball and stopping them from getting to my stomach or face. But it was still painful and frighting.

I thought I was going to take their beating till the bus came and they ran for it but then a loud voice shouted "HEY"

All of them looked up and I could see between their legs and other pair running across the street to my aid 

 


End file.
